


(at every table) i'll save you a seat

by catravol



Series: twitter prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Boba Date, M/M, Post-Canon, bubble tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26794873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catravol/pseuds/catravol
Summary: Mako just wanted to make his boyfriend happy.or: wuko + boba date!
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Series: twitter prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953982
Kudos: 48





	(at every table) i'll save you a seat

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @zhulismoon

Wu didn’t think he could love his boyfriend more at that moment.

“A boba shop!” he exclaimed excited. Mako smiled at the reaction.

“First one in Republic City, actually. President Zhu Li gave me the go ahead to take you here before the opening,” he said nonchalantly. 

The former prince squealed before throwing his arms around the firebender. Mako just laughed and opened the door to the empty place, not counting the girl behind the bar. 

After ordering, they sat up at one of the tables. Wu kept talking about how good the bubble tea was and how they were going to start frequent the place once it opened up properly.  Mako couldn’t wait to make his boyfriend  _ this _ happy again.


End file.
